Caged Slayer
by rootathell
Summary: Twelve years ago a demon attacked Konoha. But this one didn't have nine tails...or any tails at all. This demon was just one in the villagers definition, and it all began with a Jounin bumping into a strange red haired traveler and a misunderstanding.R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned series and/or characters, they are all Property of their respective owners.

This idea started, off some time ago and was reanimated from my 'Ideas' Folder by **Mr. Mysterious** from **TFF** who started the **Alternate Prisoners** Thread.  
Additional thanks go to **Typhonis** from **TFF** for the first Omake written in that Thread.

Legend:

"blablabla" … speaking

_/What a stupid thing to do/_ … thinking

"**Baka" **Naruto's Prisoner talking

_**/Baka/**_ Naruto's Prisoner thinking

Now, without much further ado...

**rootathell**

presents

**Caged Slayer – Prolog**

_Once appeared a mighty demon, with one show of its might it could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis._

A red glowing figure could be seen, flying above the woods that surrounded Konoha. Occasionally it would stop to throw red glowing spheres at the ground, causing massive damage to whatever it hit.

_To counter the demon, the village of Konoha gathered its shinobi to defend their home. _

An army of Konoha nin, consisting of ANBU, Jounin and Chunin stood in front of the demon, throwing everything they had at it, ranging from the simplest Shuriken or Kunai to some of the most destructive Katon Jutsu, all doing nothing more that to anger the demon more and more, causing it to retaliate with those strange spheres that blew apart the formation of shinobi, killing and wounding them by the dozen.

Finally, after a long waiting period for the defending nin, a giant toad appeared on the battlefield.

_After a long and costly battle, one brave shinobi was able to seal away the demon at the cost of his soul and life. That Shinobi was called...the fourth Hokage._

With the battle over, the Konoha nin retreated from the battlefield back to their home to mourn the loss of their Hokage and loved ones, as well as celebrating their victory over overwhelming odds, even if the demon was only sealed at the cost of the Yondaime's life.

But one question remained.

Why did it attack their peaceful village.

Only a few hours earlier.

Danzo was a righteous man, or at least believed himself as one. He was a powerful Jounin of Konohagakure, powerful enough to have competed with the third Hokage for his position, before the fourth took over this position. He was also the founder of the ANBU training department, codenamed 'Ne'.

Right now he was on his way to one of the outskirt villages that surrounded Konoha for some 'personal relaxation' at the local whorehouse, because even as righteous as he was, seeing the same face, waking up every morning was not his.

Having arrived at the town, Danzo took in the sights, for once not watching where he was going and promptly collided with a person.

"Hey, watch where you are going, you brat" shouted Danzo at the young looking girl that sat on her rear on the dirty ground, while at the same time seizing her up. SHE Looked to be somewhere around 15 or 16, wearing traveler clothes that seemed to have seen better days that consisted of sturdy boots, red trousers, a yellow shirt and a dirty purple cloak. He also noted her strange weapon, a strange straight sword with a strange handle. He also noticed she was about to stand up, so he took a step back, just to be sure.

"What did you say? You were the one not looking" shouted back the girl, her face red with fury.

"You watch yourself, who you are talking to, you should show respect to your betters" answered Danzo, looking down intimidatingly at the girl, who didn't look impressed at all.

"Feh, just another old fart, hoping to get his rocks off, because he can't get laid at home" insulted the girl.

That did it for Danzo, he took a quick step forward and hit the girl with a devastating backhand to the face.

"Shut your mouth bitch, or i will do it for you" shouted Danzo, drawing a Kunai from his pouch to make real of his threat, while the struck girl tried to stand up. Whatever reaction Danzo expected, he got one he didn't.

"Grrrrrr... FIRE BALL!"

**BOOOOOOOOM!!!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A baby cried in the night of destruction. Painted on its small belly was the burden it was chosen to carry, the seal that held back the demon that had attacked.

Sarutobi, the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage sighed and wondered if he had some secret relation to the Nara clan. "Troublesome" he sighed again.

He recapped the last hours.

The begin came with a strange glowing figure appearing on the horizon of Konoha, already in battle with several Konoha nin and surprisingly, some parts of 'Ne'.

While the village went on high alert, a messenger from the battlezone came back and reported how the demon came out of nowhere in the unassuming form of a teenage girl, attacking Danzo and later his escort without reason, in the progress leveling the entire town, before making its way here.

Only minutes after that, nearly every available shinobi, as well as the Yondaime Hokage was ready to defend their village...from a teenage girl that wielded immense, unknown powers.

In the end it was useless, as none of the shinobi could match the power of the demon-girl, so the Yondaime was forced to use his ultimate sealing technique, sacrificing his life and very soul to the Shinigami, to seal it, her, whatever within the belly of a newborn child

And now he just learned that Danzo survived his encounter with the demon. While he was badly injured and had lost an arm and an eye, as soon as he was up, he demanded the death of the 'demon reincarnation' before it could do any more damage, something Sarutobi couldn't allow.

The Sandaime sighed again.

One day old Uzumaki Naruto continued to cry.

And in its cage, the _'demon'_ stirred.

OMAKE SECTION

Omake#1 by Typhonis

Itachi and Kisame looked at Naruto, with Kisame smirking. "Gaki, nothing you can do can stop us. Hell my sword just loves to eat chakra."

Naruto nodded and then started to speak in a low voice that all of them heard. "Darkness beyond twilight, power greater than blood that flows,buried in the flow of time, in thy great name I pledge myself to darkness. Let the foes who stand before me be destroyed by the power both you and I possess...Dragon Slave."

Kakashi Hatake grabbed Sakura and bolted as soon as those fearsome words began...How the Hell did Naruto know how to do that? he dove behind a bolder as Naruto finished and a great roaring noise could be heard as Kisame discovered not every attack was chakra based.

Omake#2

That did it for Danzo, he took a quick step forward and formed the handseals for the technique, feared on red-light districts everywhere.

"BITCHSLAP no JUTSU"

"Shut your mouth bitch, or i will do it for you" shouted Danzo, drawing a Kunai from his pouch to make real of his threat, while the struck girl tried to stand up. Whatever reaction Danzo expected, he got one he didn't.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time, where thy power grows. In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness.All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess."

"DRAGON SLAVE".

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"So, who's the bitch now, huh?" asked Line the smoking remains of the town.

...and the moral of the story?  
Beats me...

**------------------------------**

** A/N: **Here's my idea, WHO else could be caged into Naruto's belly, while completely FUBARing the situation.


End file.
